


Alternate Explanations

by Starshower



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Basira Hussain, Episode: e106 A Matter of Perspective (The Magnus Archives), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshower/pseuds/Starshower
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Alternate Explanations

"Although… according to Georgie, John _doesn’t_."

"Like, at all?"

"Yeah."

Basira thought of the inexplicable sense of safety and - kinship - she'd felt around the man who she'd thought, logically, had probably murdered an old woman and dragged her body into a tunnel.

"Yeah, that does explain some stuff," she said.


End file.
